Love Potion
by Celtic Predator
Summary: Juvia buys another love potion, and this time it works, but not the way she wants it to..slight OOC and crack, Graza some NaLu, GaLe, one-sided Gruvia, ElfEver if you squint, and Brax, Natsu x Pole, and Makarov x Beer Keg this is my first fanfic


It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone laughed, fought, got drunk, and took job requests, just like every other day. But, somewhere else, a certain water mage was walking out of a shop with a bottle of love potion. _I hope this works, then Gray sama will fall in love with me,_ she thought to herself, lost in another one of her wild imaginations involving her and Gray.

Back at the guild, a certain dragon slayer and a certain ice mage were getting ready to fight, like always.

"You wanna fight, flame brain?" Gray said, taking off his shirt.

"Bring it on, ice princess, I'm all fired up!" Natsu replied, with his fists ablaze. They then charged at each other and were about to punch each other, when Erza smacked them both on the head, saying, "Knock it out you too, right now." while giving them a scary Erza glare.

"A-ay!" they both said in unison, scared that she might knock them both out. But instead, she just sighed and put a hand on her forehead, causing them to calm down a little bit. Then she looked at Gray,

"Gray," she started, causing Gray to jolt upright from his current position with a curious face,

"What?" he responded, and then she continued,

"You know, since you and Natsu are always fighting, how would you like to go out on a request later today, just the two of us?" This caught the group by surprise, since it was unusual for Erza to ask anyone to go on a mission with her alone, and also because she usually either would go on a job request alone, or with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy, but never with just one of them.

"Uh," Gray didn't know what to say, until he finally managed to say, "sure I guess." Meanwhile, Juvia walked into the guild with her love potion, spotting her beloved Gray, _There he is, I must hurry and use this before it's too late, _she said in her head, not wanting to wait another minute. She then made her way through the guild, unnoticed by Team Natsu. After she got close enough, she opened the cap, releasing a purple bubble from the bottle, it then floated in the direction of the group. _Yes, yes! Please work._ Juvia kept saying in her head. But, as the bubble got close to Gray, he walked away, and it went into Natsu's mouth instead. _Noooo! _Juvia thought in despair and started to release more and more bubbles in hope of getting Gray to swallow one. But the bubbles all went into the other male members mouths and kept missing Gray. Natsu coughed as he swallowed the love potion, then looking up, he blushed, saying,

"Lucy…"

"What?" Lucy responded, looking at him.

"I.." he started, blushing even more, causing Lucy to blush.

"I LOVE THIS POLE!" he shouted, running past Lucy and hugging the pole that was behind her.

"..What?" was the only thing Lucy could say as she looked at Natsu with confusion. Meanwhile, Gajeel was squeezing Lily so hard he couldn't breathe.

"H-hey..what..are you..doing." Lily asked trying to escape from Gajeel's strong embrace.

"Sorry, it's just you're so cute I can't help it!" Gajeel said blushing and squeezing him even harder.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Levy asked, slightly confused. Nearby, Max was hugging his beloved broom, Elman was busy being in love with his manliness, saying that nobody is manly enough to fall in love with him, earning a punch in the face from Evergreen, telling him to stop with the "man" stuff, and Makarov was hugging his favourite beer keg. All the girls present in the guildhall looked on in disbelief, wondering why the heck the guys were being so weird, except for Mira, who just smiled as if nothing happened. Eventually, a bubble finally got into Gray's mouth as he was yawning. _Yes! _Juvia thought with joy as she watched Gray swallow it. Then Gray coughed, opening his eyes, he looked in Juvia's direction, blushing. _Here it comes, he will fall in love with Juvia at long last. _But, instead of going towards her, Gray went to Erza, who just happened to be by where Juvia was hiding.

"Erza," he started, making Erza look at him, "I just realized something."

"And what would that be?" Erza asked. _Nooo, _Juvia thought in despair as she watched. Gray then put a hand on her shoulder, continuing,

"I think I've always-" BAM, before he could finish, Erza knocked him out.

"Sorry, but you were creeping me out with your unusual behaviour, and also, put a shirt on." Erza said before walking away. And the OOC, lovey-dovey madness continued until the next morning.


End file.
